As hand-held battery powered devices are incorporating more and more functionality, the memory integrated into the graphics processor of the devices is being accessed by multiple functional blocks. With all these memory accesses, the memory at times may be unable to support a display pipe that is feeding a display panel for presenting the image data. Especially with the ubiquitous nature of camera functionality incorporated into cell phones, and the additional functionality to go along with the camera capability, the memory is becoming accessed more and more and must support numerous input/output devices. If the situation occurs where the memory does not have the bandwidth to support the display pipe, the image data displayed on the display panel may appear corrupted.
One attempt to prevent the corruption from being displayed is to incorporate oversized display buffers within the device. However, this approach still may not prevent the buffer under run in certain instances and corruption may occur within the display panel. Furthermore, the costs associated with the increased size for the display pipe, as well as real estate concerns within the device, make this an undesirable solution. Accordingly, there is a need to prevent corrupted data from being displayed without having an oversized display pipe.